silica_sinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Claraite - Series 1
Claraite is a Gem and, along with Magnetite, the first component of Silica Sinter. Claraite met her soon-to-be lover and life companion Magnetite during a colonization task. Upon falling in love and confessing their feelings to one another, they hugged tightly and fused. They bonded over time and eventually defected from Homeworld, starting a spiral of events that would later result in the formation of Silica Sinter. Appearance Claraite is an average-sized Gem, with a flat chest and an undefined waist. She has a mint complexion and shoulder-length messy dark seafoam hair. She wears transparent dark seafoam colored glasses and has a small pointed nose. She wears a mint-seafoam scarf that her gemstone is located on. She wears a forest green-dark aqua blue sweater, with exposed shoulders and a diamond cutout at the chest. She wears off-white leggings and dark turquoise boots that reach up to her knees. Personality Claraite is sweet but often rambles off with smart stuff. History A promising sight for White Diamond's newest colony, but organic life has been discovered inhabiting, so as a result, a researcher and a bounty hunter were sent to deal with the issue. Little did they know, this would start a long spiral of events lasting for years to come. Claraite, a Homeworld researcher, and Magnetite, a bounty hunter and warrior tasked with clearing organic life, were sent to the colony to research and stop any invasive organic life delaying colonization. They ended up meeting one another in the colonization process. They bonded with one another over time, becoming close friends, and eventually confessed their feelings for one another and hugged tightly. Then, something happened, something they could've never expected: seconds after it ended, they felt like, momentarily, they had become one new being. Soon, on a research and extermination mission, Magnetite was reduced to her gemstone by an alien creature on the planet, Claraite rushed her gem to a cave and hid out there until Magnetite reformed. Once it occurred, they embraced one another and it happened again. This time, in the reflective wall of the cave, they got a glimpse of what they'd become, before the new state of being once again ended. Over time they continued to bond further, Magnetite, being a master with her hatchet, eventually teaching Claraite to summon her gem weapon, which turned out to be a small pocket knife. Soon they attempted to purposefully test out the experience they'd gone through several times, it took a few tries but it happened, they were something new again, and her name was Chatkalite. Their commander, a Masasi Garnet, entered the room of the spire they were in, and saw the sight in front of her, she drew her spear to fight these Gems who disgusted her. In a fight or flight moment Chatkalite drew Magnetite's hatchet and countered the attack, then drew Claraite's pocket knife and crossed the weapons almost instinctively, she was now wielding a Dane axe, a weapon of her own. She quickly countered her attacker and reduced her to the gemstone, but it wouldn't be long before more Elite Gems heard the sounds coming from the area, so they got out fast and escaped to the wilds left of the planet. Chatkalite stayed here for a while, before eventually sneaking into a Homeworld base and hijacking an elite ship, which she used to escape to space. From this time forth, Chatkalite goes on to fuse with many Gems up to the point where she becomes Silica Sinter. Abilities Claraite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusion Gems Main article: Silica Sinter Doc Unique Abilities * Environment Manipulation: Claraite possesses overall minor control over environmental factors. ** Minor Terrakinesis: Claraite can control bodies of land at will. This ability is, however, rather limited. * Hologram Projection: Claraite can project holographic screens, presumably without any technological assistance. * Pocket Knife Summoning: Upon being assisted by Magnetite, Claraite was eventually able to summon her own weapon, a small pocket knife, and wield it. Gemology Gemstone Information * It is named after the type locality, the Clara mine. * First reported by Walenta (1975) as "unnamed copper carbonate" and subsequently approved with the formula (Cu,Zn)3CO3(OH)4.4H2O (Walenta, 1982). ** Several later studies showed, however, that claraite contains minor, but essential As and S. ** Claraite was finally redefined, with the help of a crystal-structure determination, as (Cu,Zn)15(AsO4)2(CO3)4(SO4)(OH)14·7H2O (Biagioni & Orlandi, 2017). * This makes claraite a species with unique element combination: it is currently the only known arsenate-sulfate-carbonate mineral. Gemstone Category:Series 1 Category:Claraites Category:Gems